Pesticidal compositions containing two or more active ingredients are used for various objects.
For example, though salts of N-phosphonomethylglycine are widely used as active ingredients of non-selective herbicides, they require time to express their herbicidal effects; thus, proposed were some herbicidal compositions mixed with the other herbicidal ingredient having rapid efficacy. Typical herbicidal ingredient having rapid efficacy is a protoporphyrinogen oxidase inhibitor. However, it is generally solid and water-insoluble though the salts of N-phosphonomethylglycine are freely soluble in water; thus it has been desired to develop the mixed herbicidal composition that has good formulation stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,492, U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,087 and JP 2003-252704A discloses pesticidal compositions containing a water-insoluble herbicidal ingredient and another water-insoluble herbicidal ingredient. However, it is further desired to develop the mixed herbicidal composition that has good formulation stability and contain no or little organic solvent.